


Strange Sorcery

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Magic, Marvel - Freeform, Meh, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: Wrong spell, Stephen





	Strange Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> Art was a custom commission. I didn't draw it.

Stephen Strange was still new to this sorcery thing. He got lucky and learned fast, but skill and talent are not the same.

While looking through one of the advanced texts, he was caught off guard by how eloquent and simple a spell was. It summoned a plate rather than a shield. Its purpose was to allow him to eat whatever he wanted whenever, presumably in some emergency situation. Well, he instead used it to generate whatever food he wanted. The energy plate it created condensed everything down from the molecular level, so food took up about a tenth of the space in his stomach that it normally would have.

Of course, he had to consume a normal sized meal to feel full. With this spell he would have to eat at least 12 to be full, and more than that to be stuffed. It sounded dangerous, so he put it aside for the time being.

Months later, right around the holidays, he was asked to finish all the leftovers. Everyone's leftovers. He thought a moment and remembered the spell he found months prior. Using it he was not only able to eat everything, but he gained so much weight that The Greater Cloak of Levitation was rendered useless. He was too fat for a magic cape to lift him.


End file.
